Nightlights
by letthefirefly
Summary: Because future Fireflies make the best nightlights.-Ellie/Riley friendship


_Nightlights_

_/_

"_Because future Fireflies make good nightlights."_

/

If there was one thing Ellie wouldn't admit, it was that she was afraid of thunderstorms. Sure, she was fearless around a crazed Infected; she would detachedly pull her knife and kill it and go about her business like her life wasn't just in jeopardy. But a simple clap of thunder? It sent her on edge more than any clicker ever could. Maybe it was the fact that she'd never been outside, at least not in the traditional sense. She'd been outside, as in out in the city. But never truly outside in the wilderness.

It was one such night tonight. Ellie winced and burrowed further under her thin blanket as another rumble set her teeth on edge. "Shit," she whispered, grasping her blanket in her fists tightly. Ellie lay there for several more fitful minutes as the sky continued to boom and crash above her. Finally, she kicked her blanket away from her and rolled out of bed, blearily staring out the window. Rain poured down the glass and a flash of lightning lit the city outside.

Ellie raised her middle finger to the glass. "Fuck you, weather," she grumbled, trying to mask her fear from herself. Then she walked lightly to her door and opened it cautiously, senses attuned to detect any soldiers on her floor. She would get in trouble if she was caught outside her room after hours.

After discovering no guards, Ellie slipped out of her room and tiptoed down the hall, wincing as another loud crack sounded above her. She finally reached the second door from the end of the hall and opened it slowly so it wouldn't creak.

Riley looked up as Ellie came in. She was sitting in the dim light of a lit candle, sharpening a knife. "What are you doing up, Ellie?" she asked, surprised.

Ellie shrugged nonchalantly. "Just couldn't sleep. The stupid thunder's keeping me awake. What are you up to?"

Riley waved her knife. "I couldn't sleep either, so I decided to sharpen Marley." She grinned, a little sheepishly.

"Marley?"

"Yeah," Riley laughed. "I actually named it after the two coolest people I know. Marlene, the leader of the Fireflies. And you."

"Damn right, I'm cool!" Ellie cheered quietly, fist-pumping victoriously. The thunder cracked again and she dropped her fist, frowning.

Riley noticed. "Afraid of the storm?"

Ellie crossed her arms over her chest. "No way!" she said, thrusting her chin out stubbornly. "I'm not afraid of some stupid weather!"

Riley analyzed her for several seconds before nodding. "All right then." The older girl sheathed her knife and set it aside. "I'm really not tired either, so what do you want to do?"

They stayed up for a couple of hours, playing board games that Riley had scavenged in the city and exchanging cheesy puns. Ellie didn't even notice the thunder most of the time; she was too busy having fun with Riley.

Finally, Ellie's eyelids grew heavier and heavier. She looked up at Riley and saw the other girl stifle a yawn. "Hey, I'm pretty tired, do you want to go to sleep?" Riley asked.

Ellie nodded, hiding her own yawn behind her hand.

Riley got up and went over to her cot, adjusting the rumpled blanket. She looked over at Ellie, gazing at her silently for a couple of seconds.

"What?" Ellie asked.

Riley shrugged. "Nothing. Hey, I think I hear some soldiers walking around. It might not be safe for you to go back to your room. Why don't you stay here until morning?"

Ellie walked over to the door. Sure enough, she could hear footsteps outside. "Damn," she cursed under her breath, turning back to Riley. "Yeah, I'll stay." Though Ellie would never admit it, she was actually relieved to be staying with Riley; the storm was still going strong and to be honest, Ellie was a little scared still.

Riley lay down on the cot, scooting over to the wall so Ellie would have room. She pulled the cover over herself and then held it up so Ellie could get under it too. Ellie blew out the candle and then climbed in beside Riley. The cot was small so the two girls were lying close together. Riley lay behind Ellie and the younger girl could feel her breath against her neck. They lay there in silence for several minutes until Riley spoke softly in Ellie's ear.

"Wanna hear a secret?"

Ellie turned her head around as far as she could. In the darkness, all she could see was the edge of Riley's face in the dark. "Okay," she whispered.

Riley paused for a moment before speaking.

"I'm afraid of storms, too."

Ellie couldn't see Riley's expression in the dark, but she spoke anyway. "Well, at least we can be afraid together then."

Riley laughed softly. Ellie could feel the rumbles coming from her. "You know," the older girl said, "you're the coolest person ever." Even though Ellie couldn't see her face, she knew Riley was smiling.

"Damn straight." Riley giggled again and then scooted closer to Ellie. The younger girl could feel her body heat against her back. It was surprisingly comfortable.

"Good night, Riley," she said, yawning.'

"Good night, Ellie."

The storm raged on outside, but the two girls slept peacefully.

/

**A/N: Probably the cheesiest and most cliché thing ever, right? Well, I don't care. It was fun to write. Read, review, tell me what I can improve on! Love you guys! xx**


End file.
